


Укулеле

by bazarova



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Ты танцуешь также, как я играю на саксофоне.Тэён слеповато щурится, смаргивает с век капли пота и непривычно низко и хрипло спрашивает:— В смысле?— В смысле: никак, — отвечает ему Джонни и расплывается в улыбке.





	Укулеле

Тэён выделяется из общей массы новичков этого года. Щуплый, вечно растрёпанный словно воробей, угловатый и нелюдимый, выглядящий на четырнадцать в свои семнадцать, он вызывает у Джонни смешанные чувства. От недоумения до неуместной жалости.

Они впервые сталкиваются в столовой, неловко раскланиваются, и разлетаются по разным концам зала. Потому что Джонни тут уже шестой год, у него своё место у окна и толпа надежных хёнов, а у Тэёна — разлитый по всему подносу клубничный йогурт, затравленный взгляд и ничем не прикрытое желание забиться в самый дальний угол рядом с уродливым фикусом в ярко-зелёной кадке.

Спустя пять лет стажировки и тысячи обещаний “давай дебютируем вместе”, Джонни всё еще умеет привязываться к людям. Хотя, казалось бы, давно пора разучиться. Потому что ребята приходят, горят, сгорают как спички, и уходят, а он остаётся с раненным сердцем.

В какой-то момент он ясно понимает, что те, кого он видит каждый день издалека во время обеда за столом первогодок — его, как это пафосно бы ни звучало, будущее.

И начинает действовать.

Джонни зовёт всех в парк аттракционов, соблазняет халявным мороженым и предлагает помощь в подготовке к ежемесячной проверке. Новички в восторге, Джонни чувствует себя едва ли не Богом, а Тэён низко кланяется и спешно уходит, потому что “Извините, у меня дополнительные занятия вечером”. Джонни тут же чувствует себя уже не Богом, а главным бездельником, но в парк аттракционов Марка и Джехёна упрямо ведёт и мороженым кормит. А еще через неделю остаётся в зале после своей репетиции, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела у его будущего.

И понимает, что если на ближайшем прослушивании они не наткнутся на нового Тэмина или Чонина, то его будущее обещает быть тёмным и абсолютно беспросветным.

Лажают они, а стыдно, почему-то, Джонни.

Хореограф орёт, Хансоль на пальцах объясняет перепуганному Юте, что тот ни в чем не виноват, Джехён втягивает голову в плечи и безуспешно пытается слиться со стеной, а Марк, судя по блестящим глазам, едва держится, чтобы не разреветься. Да что там Марк. Даже Джонни готов пустить слезу, глядя на этот кошмар, хотя ему давно не двенадцать.

Главный виновник скандала молча стоит ровно по центру зала, опустив голову и занавесившись густой мокрой от пота чёлкой.

В этих стенах Джонни слышал и видел многое, но хуже Ли Тэёна на его памяти никто здесь еще не танцевал. По правде, его танцевальные навыки можно было сравнить только с вокалом Ли Тэмина в первый год после дебюта.

Это было одинаково ужасно.

Они прогоняют простенькую хореографию еще пару раз. Выволочка мало помогает, потому что ошибок становится раза в два больше, а уверенности — в десять раз меньше. В финале даже Хансоль умудряется сбиться с ритма, чем в конец добивает Джунхо-хёна. Тот коршуном глядит на них со своего высокого барного стула у зеркала, хмурится, устало растирает лицо ладонями и разгоняет всех. Мученики стыдливо низко кланяются и почти не слышно благодарят за урок, а едва за хёном закрывается дверь, шумно выдыхают и начинают уныло собираться, бубня что-то про желание пожрать, поспать и сдохнуть.

Джонни потягивается, разминается и тоже собирается. Потому что и ему пожрать не помешает. А чтобы поднять боевой дух, обещает всем по банке колы за свой счёт. Он позволяет Марку залезть ему за спину, треплет Джехёна по мокрым волосам и ведёт их немного воспрявшую толпу брать штурмом столовую.

Уже после ужина, стоя у автоматов с напитками, он пересчитывает их всех по головам и понимает, что растрёпанной макушки среди них нет. На его растерянный взгляд Юта, тщательно подбирая слова, говорит, что Тэён все свободные вечера проводит в танцзале, а возвращается глубоко заполночь. Беспощадно будя его — Юту — между прочим. Джехён согласно угукает, шурша упаковкой шоколадки, и добавляет, мол, хён очень хороший, только застенчивый. И невыносимый чистюля. Джонни задумчиво раздаёт им банки с газировкой, чешет затылок, и суёт ещё деньги в автомат.

Он топчется в нерешительности перед закрытой дверью класса десять минут, тиская в руках пачку клубничного йогурта и две шоколадки, которыми, по словам Марка, Тэён только и питается. Внутри раздаётся скрип кроссовок по паркету и надоевшая до зубного скрежета мелодия.

На одиннадцатой минуте Джонни открывает дверь и встаёт в проходе. Взмыленный Тэён двигается, пытаясь успеть за музыкой, несуразно размахивает руками и в целом выглядит таким же деревянным и не пластичным как Пиноккио из сказки, которую Джонни читал в детстве.

Он отчего-то боится увидеть в глазах Тэёна слёзы, но, поймав его взгляд в отражении зеркала, распознаёт в нём только упорство, сталь и решимость. Он скорее умрёт здесь на полу, чем сдастся, понимает Джонни.

И это ему нравится.

Тэёну не нужна ничья жалость, она его только унизит, думает он и, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери, очень нахально произносит:

— Ты танцуешь также, как я играю на саксофоне.

Тэён спотыкается о свои же ноги и на удивление грациозно и аккуратно приземляется на корточки, упираясь ладонями в пол. Он загнанно тяжело дышит и, кажется, только сейчас замечает Джонни. Тэён слеповато щурится, смаргивает с век капли пота и непривычно низко и хрипло спрашивает:

— В смысле?

— В смысле: никак, — отвечает ему Джонни и расплывается в улыбке.

Тэён под его взглядом пружинисто поднимается и смотрит в ответ очень… Колюче? Он больше не выглядит ни мягким, ни податливым, ни, тем более, затравленным. Подойдя к нему ближе, Тэён зыркает на него из-под своей чёлки так, что Джонни ощущает себя на голову его ниже, а не наоборот.

Челюсть, наверное, заклинило, потому что он не может перестать по-идиотски улыбаться.

— Обиделся? — швыряет шоколадку. Шоколадка стукается о потное плечо, звонко падает на паркет. И звук этот выводит Тэёна из режима большого опасного зубастого хищника. Он будто сдувается за секунду, уменьшается в размерах. Даже, наверное, слишком. Растерянно растирает плечо, глядя на Джонни своими огромными оленьими глазами в обрамлении тёмных густых ресниц, а потом, совсем очнувшись, отводит взгляд в сторону постепенно темнеющего окна.

— На правду не обижаются, — Тэён обхватывает себя за предплечья, — если тебе нужен зал…

— Нет, — торопливо отвечает Джонни, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, — просто недосчитался тебя за ужином. А я ведь обещал купить газировку всем.

— А, — бубнит Тэён, — не стоило беспокоиться, я не люблю...

Джонни молча протягивает ему пачку с йогуртом, а когда тот никак не реагирует, втискивает её ему в ладони.

— Не пропускай ужин, а то не вырастешь, — Тэён скептично приподнимает бровь, — и купи себе другие кроссовки, эти скользят по паркету, неужели ты не чувствуешь, что у тебя ноги разъезжаются? И… и не репетируй в одиночестве, это не имеет смысла, попроси кого-нибудь опытного тебе помочь.

Тэён ничего ему не отвечает, Джонни чувствует себя полным придурком и, запихнув вторую шоколадку в карман чужих штанов, начинает стратегическое отступление.

Уже в дверях его догоняет смущенное:

— А ты мне не поможешь? Проверка уже через неделю… Не хочу никого подвести.

Джонни оборачивается. Тэён всё также стоит с йогуртом в руках, напряжённый и решительный, ждущий его ответа, но абсолютно точно не собирающийся унижаться.

“Не хочу никого подвести”, да? Не для себя, значит, просит. Иначе бы, он уверен, и не пискнул.

И это Джонни тоже нравится.

Он медленно кивает и возвращается. Тэён бросается к компьютеру, закинув принесённый Джонни сухпаёк в кучу к толстовке, и перематывает музыкальную дорожку к началу, щелкая по мышке подрагивающими пальцами. Под серой майкой на спине отчётливо проглядывают ходящие туда-сюда лопатки и выступающие позвонки. Выглядит жутко и болезно. Джонни морщится и наклоняется поднять оброненный шоколадный батончик. Крутит его в руках, шурша упаковкой, и задумчиво тянет:

— Я тебе помогу, только сначала поешь, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы ты тут замертво упал в голодный обморок. А лучше идём домой…

— Если не хочешь, то не надо себя заставлять, — обрывает его Тэён, не глядя, — не беспокойся, я справлюсь.

Упрямый.

Джонни влезает на стул Джунхо-хёна, чувствуя себя большим боссом. Тэён без стеснения встаёт перед ним и тяжело танцует. Даже удивительно, как такое маленькое тело может быть настолько неповоротливым. Танец сам по себе несложный: он состоит из одних базовых шагов и поворотов, но Тэёну он катастрофически не даётся. Особенно плохи дела у него с руками: он размахивает ими словно мельница. А хореография их агентства, между прочим, славится обилием движений рук и кистей.

По правде, Тэён выглядит как паралитик, через которого пропускают разряды тока.

И это, чёрт возьми, смешно. Но Джонни держится, не смеётся, а начинает отстукивать ладонью простенький ритм по бедру, надеясь, что это его отвлечёт.

Тэён не останавливается. Он танцует до самых последних битов, и только потом вскидывает на него взгляд. Джонни ёрзает беспокойно, не зная, что сказать. Он сползает неуклюже со своего насеста и встаёт с Тэёном рядом.

— Давай со мной. Я буду считать, а ты смотри в зеркало внимательно и повторяй. Сделаем это медленно, мне кажется, одна из проблем в том, что ты просто не успеваешь за группой и слишком суетишься из-за этого. Ты никогда раньше не брал уроки танцев, я прав?

Тэён, всё еще запыхавшийся, кивает.

Джонни очень хочется его разговорить, потому что он привык знать всё обо всех, а Тэён для него сейчас — закрытая книга.

— Ты вокалист? С чем прослушивание проходил? — такой простой вопрос заставляет Тэёна смутиться. Он пытается еще больше скукожиться и сипит:

— Я не вокалист. А на прослушивании пел… Национальный гимн.

Джонни пялится на него круглыми глазами, пытаясь найти хоть что-то на его лице, что выдаст ему, что тот издевается над ним. Но Тэён излучает только смущение и нечеловеческую честность.

— А на втором этапе танцевал поппинг, — продолжает откровенничать Тэён, обгрызая машинально ногти и заусенцы, — выучил то, что нашёл на Youtube. Вот. Джунхо-хён говорит, что я безнадежен...

— Он всем так говорит, не принимай близко к сердцу, это его метод обучения. Даже Чонин-хёну перепадало. Но ведь есть что-то, в чём ты неплох?

Тэён пожимает плечами, подпрыгивает пару раз на месте, тряся кистями рук, выдыхает и снова меняется, моментально становясь напряженным и каким-то несгибаемым.

— Считай. Уже поздно, через полчаса придёт охранник, опять ругаться будет.

— Это тот, что с лысиной? — Тэён кивает, — ой, тогда и правда нужно сворачиваться. У него на меня зуб…

И Джонни считает. Две минуты хореографии растягиваются на все сорок. Охранник не приходит, и некому их выгнать из душного зала. Джонни поправляет Тэёну каждое движение, каждый разворот, сгибает за него его деревянные руки, разминает негнущиеся кисти и шутливо дёргает за длинные ледяные пальцы, называя его, всё-таки, Пиноккио вслух. Они замедляют дорожку раз в пять и только тогда Тэён танцует от начала до конца, ни разу не сбившись. И это действительно уже похоже на танец, а не на эпилептический припадок. И Тэён, воодушевившись, ставит мелодию на повтор и прогоняет хореографию еще несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что тот первый раз — не случайность, а результат их командной работы.

В начале двенадцатого они воровато запирают зал и тихонько крадутся по едва освещённым коридорам. Пробегая мимо ресепшена, где всегда оставляют ключи, они слышат звучный храп: охранник спит, комично развалившись на кресле. Джонни не может удержаться и хихикает, а Тэён озорно показывает ему язык, неожиданно открываясь еще с одной стороны.

На улице стыло и ветрено, Тэён поглубже зарывается в свою безразмерную чёрную толстовку и нахохливается, еще больше становясь похожим на воробья. Джонни бесконечно зевает, Тэён снова молчит, рассматривая носки своих неудобных старых кроссовок.

Джонни неуютно из-за повисшей между ними тишины. А еще очень голодно. Тэён шуршит шоколадкой, жадно проглатывает её в два укуса и запивает йогуртом, смешно морща нос. Джонни завидует ему, а потом цепляет за длинный рукав и утаскивает в сторону светящейся витрины 7-Eleven.

В магазине Джонни покупает им обоим по упаковке рамёна и сэндвичи. Тэён упирается, отказывается брать, но Джонни старше, больше, и вообще обидится. Они садятся в дальнем углу, касаясь неловко коленками под маленьким столиком. Тэён послушно жуёт свою горячую лапшу и шмыгает покрасневшим носом. И всё молчит. Джонни разглядывает его, не скрываясь, и, стремясь разбить между ними двумя тишину, невнятно из-за сэндвича во рту говорит:

— С таким лицом, как у тебя, можно и не париться насчёт танцев и вокала.

Тэён давится и кашляет, на столешницу летит недожеванная лапша, и Джонни быстро протягивает ему салфетки. Пока Тэён вытирается, он отхлёбывает чай из бумажного стаканчика и гнёт своё:

— Настоящий красавчик. Чем-то напоминаешь Джеджуна в начале карьеры. Когда дебютируешь...

Тэён опять закашливается и, страдальчески хмуря брови, просит:

— Перестань, пожалуйста. Это очень смущает. И я, выражаясь твоим языком, лучше всё же запарюсь.

И снова наглухо захлопывается, отвернувшись к окну. Джонни смотрит на его стиснутые зубы, опущенные сгорбленные плечи и плотно сцепленные в замок пальцы с до крови обглоданными ногтями.

Такой нервный. Интересно, что он прячет внутри себя? Что скрывает? Какие скелеты так бережно охраняет? Джонни до ужаса хочется увидеть еще раз тот тёмный колючий взгляд, полный уверенности. Но не всё разом, да?

Он потягивается и бессовестно шумно зевает, пугая сидящего по соседству с ними припозднившегося клерка.

— Гимн, значит, пел? — уточняет Джонни, — а я церковно-хоровую песню исполнял на прослушивании, — и внимательно следит за чужой реакцией.

Тэёна мелко потряхивает всем телом, он корчит страшную мину, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, а потом, всё-таки, сдавленно смеётся, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ты это серьёзно, или только что специально придумал?

Джонни кивает, мол, серьёзнее не бывает, и ворует у него из-под носа надкусанный с одного края сэндвич.

— Так вот почему ты со мной возишься.

В голосе слышна насмешка? Издёвка?

— Э?

— Ну… — Тэён поднимает на него иронично прищуренные глаза, — “Помоги ближнему своему” и всё такое.

— Вот это сейчас грубо было! — Джонни строит из себя обиженного до глубины души и запихивает в рот остатки сэндвича, роняя по всему столу крошки.

Тэён, наверное, принимает эту обиду за чистую монету, потому что выглядит искренне виноватым и торопится извиниться:

— Прости… Хён.

Джонни кривится, старается побыстрее прожевать последний кусок и просит:

— Давай без “Хён”.

Молчат. Джонни уже не знает, что еще можно и нужно сказать, и начинает мять изгвазданную салфетку, пока Тэён застенчиво хлюпает чаем.

— Почему ты не дебютировал со старшими?

И это, считает Джонни, тоже грубо. Но спускает это ему. Он просто пожимает плечами и расслабленно откидывается на неудобную спинку пластикового стула.

— Моё время еще не пришло.

— Это так они решили или…

— Или, — обрывает его Джонни. — Мне предлагали, я отказался. Сам. Я хочу дебютировать с кем-то… С кем-то действительно близким, — он спохватывается и начинает оправдываться, чтобы Тэён не подумал что-то не то, — ну, то есть, я достаточно близок с хёнами, но… Нет. Не сейчас. Мне всё ещё много не достаёт.

Тэён понятливо кивает, тоже зевает и вытягивает ноги под столом, пачкая Джонни тренировочные штаны. Он смотрит расфокусировано куда-то мимо, и, кажется даже, будто дремлет с широко открытыми глазами.

— Ты будешь хорошим лидером, — говорит он неожиданно.

— Не буду, — Джонни отрицательно мотает головой, — у меня слишком большое плюшевое сердце для этого, — он еще раз зевает и поднимается со стула, — идём, спать хочется ужасно.

Они быстро добираются до общежития, перекидывая друг другу попавший под ноги кусочек щебня и ничего не значащие вопросы и ответы.

Уже перед тем как разойтись в разные стороны коридора, Тэён мнётся в нерешительности и внезапно отвечает на заданный Джонни пару часов назад вопрос.

— Знаешь, я неплохо… Неплохо играю на укулеле. Хочешь научу?

Джонни довольно лыбится и понимает, что книга под названием “Ли Тэён” только что открылась для него на самой первой странице.


End file.
